You Are My Friend Forever And Ever
by Yami no Alice
Summary: Miku dan Kaito adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Suatu hari, Kaito jatuh sakit dan dilarikan ke rumah panti asuhan, eh ralat, rumah sakit. Setelah diperiksa, Kaito mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir yang diperkirakan umur Kaito tak akan lama lagi. Kaito yang tak ingin Miku khawatir padanya, menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari Miku dan terus menyimpan rahasia ini dari Miku hingga aja
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

You Are My Friend Forever and Ever

Author: Yami no Alice

Pairing: no pairing! It's not romance!

Chapter: 1 of 5

Summary: Miku dan Kaito adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Suatu hari, Kaito jatuh sakit dan dilarikan ke rumah panti asuhan, eh ralat, rumah sakit. Setelah diperiksa, Kaito mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir yang diperkirakan umur Kaito tak akan lama lagi. Kaito yang tak ingin Miku khawatir padanya, menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari Miku dan terus menyimpan rahasia ini dari Miku hingga ajalnya menjemput./DEATH CHARA!/ Bad Summary.

Author's Teritory

Alice: hay semua, hajimemashite, watashi wa Yami no Alice desu! Saya author baru disini dan datang dengan FIc baru yang masih segar(?) dan siap untuk dijual(?) (apa hubungannya ya?

MikuKai: ya, dan kami adalah pemeran utama disini!

Alice: heh, aku nggak nyuruh kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian!

Miku: huh, biarin! Toh kita yang jadi pemerannya!

Alice: huh, apa pun itu! Sekarang baca Disclaimer, Warning, dan Pengumuman!

MikuKai: njeh doro(?)!

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid itu bukan milik Alice pastinya! Tapi Fic ini asli tulen(?) milik Alice!

.

.

Warning:

Typo, GaJe, Abal, dan utamanya DEATH CHARA! Jika anda mengalami kelainan(?) saat membaca Fic ini, harap dimaklumi ya? Soalnya saya author baru.

.

.

.

Pengumuman:

hm, tak ada pengumuman! (digampar readers)

.

.

Alice: ayo kita mulai Fic ini~~~~~~~~

MikuKai: HAPPY READING~~~

Chapter 1. Prologue

Normal POV.

Terlihat disebuah taman, seorang gadis berumur 5 tahun berambut hijau tosca sepunggung tengah bermain dengan bola baseball kesayangannya. Setelah beberapa kali melempar keatas lalu menangkapnya, dia pun mencoba untuk melempar seperti pemain baseball yang selama ini dia lihat. Setelah memasang kuda-kuda(?) dia pun melempar bolanya kedepan, tapi malah bolanya terlempar cukup jauh hingga keluar taman dan arahnya tak lurus. Gadis kecil itu pun mengejar bola baseball kesayangannya, setelah dia melihat bola baseball itu ada di taman sebelah, dia pun menghampiri bola kesayangannya itu dan mengambilnya, tapi saat ingin mengambilnya, gadis kecil itu mendengar tangisan seseorang, dan dengan cepat dia mengambil bolanya dan menghampiri asal suara tangisan tersebut, setelah dia menemukan sumber suaranya, dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki tengah menangis. Gadis kecil itu pun menghampiri anak laki-laki itu dan bertanya.

"hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya si gadis kecil.

"huaaaaaaaaaa! Es krimku terjatuh!" tangis anak laki-laki tersebut.

"eh? Kok bisa jatuh?" Tanya gadis kecil itu lagi.

"huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu… tadi… aku… sedang bermain sambil makan es krim… tapi saat aku melihat seekor kupu-kupu, aku berniat mengejarnya… tapi tiba-tiba aku tersandung oleh batu kecil dan terjatuh… alhasil es krim yang tengah kupegang pun jatuh dan aku jatuh tepat di es krim ku… huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" tangis si laki-laki kecil yang tengah meratapi nasib es krim kesukaannya yang sudah bercampur dengan tanah dan wajahnya yang imut karena sekarang wajahnya sudah lengket akibat es krimnya sendiri. Makin lama tangis anak itu semakin meledak, membuat gadis kecil yang ada dihadapannya harus menutup telinganya untuk menghindar tuli sesaat. Tiba-tiba, gadis itu terpikir sesuatu.

"hei! Daripada kau menangis jejadian(?) seperti itu, mendingan kau bermain denganku saja!" usul gadis kecil itu

"tapi… hiks… es krimku…" masih menangisi es krimnya

"sudah lah! Nanti aku akan meminta uang kepada kaa-san dan kita akan membeli es krim yang baru! Sekarang ayo kita bermain!" ucap gadis kecil itu yang mulai bisa menenangkan anak laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya.

"bermain apa?" Tanya anak lelaki itu yang tangisnya sudah mereda.

"hm… kita… akan bermain lempar tangkap bola!"

"bolanya darimana?"

"pakai bola baseball punyaku! Tapi sebelum bermain, ayo kita cari air untuk membersihkan mukamu yang lengket itu!" ujar gadis kecil bersurai teal itu yang disertai anggukan dari anak laki-laki bersurai blue ocean. Mereka berdua pun pergi mencari sumber air didekat situ. Setelah anak laki-laki itu selesai membersihkan wajahnya yang lengket, mereka pun saling bermain lempar tangkap bola hingga langit menampakkan warna oranye. Mereka merasa letih karena saling kejar-kejaran.

"hehe, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku bermain! Oh iya, kita belum berkenalankan?" ucap anak laki-laki tersebut.

"namaku Shion Kaito!" ucap anak laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Kaito itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum polos. Gadis kecil yang ada dihadapannya hanya tersenyum.

"namaku Hatsune Miku! Aku baru disini!" ucap gadis bernama Miku sambil menerima uluran tangan dari Kaito sambil tersenyum simpul.

"oh ya? Pantas aku jarang melihatmu… nomor rumahmu berapa?"

"hm… 01…"

"wah? Aku 03! Berarti rumah kita bersebelahan! Senang sekali ya!"

"iya! Berarti kita bisa bermain lempar tangkap bola!"

"atau bermain permainan lainnya!"

Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa dengan polosnya.

"ah… sudah jam segini… aku harus pulang…"

"aku juga! Ayo kita pulang bareng!"

"ayo!"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan pulang, saat mereka akan mau memasuki rumah masing-masing Kaito mengingatkan janji Miku.

"ah… MIKU! Jangan lupa dengan janjimu ya!"

"ha? Janji yang mana?"

"itu lho… yang kita akan membeli es krim baru…"

"oh… tentu saja aku tak akan lupa! Sampai bertemu besok!"

Mereka pun masuk ke rumah masing-masing.

*SKIP TIME, keesokan harinya*

Kaito tengah duduk dibangku taman, sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang.

"apa dia… benar-benar akan datang membawa es krim?" ucap Kaito putus asa karena orang yang sedari tadi dia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Hingga sebuah suara membuatnya sadar.

"KAITO!" teriak seorang gadis bersurai teal yang dikucir dua yang tengah berlari kecil dengan kedua tangan yang masing-masing membawa es krim berbeda rasa. Setelah gadis itu sampai, dia menyerahkan es krim rasa vanilla berry(?) warna biru kepada Kaito, Kaito yang melihat kedatangan gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar dengan polosnya apalagi saat melihat gadis itu membawakan es krim rasa kesukaannya matanya pun berbinar.

"uwaaaa… TERIMA KASIH, MIKU!" ucap Kaito dan mengambil es krim yang diberikan oleh Miku. Miku yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Kemudian dia pun duduk di sebelah Kaito dan memakan es krim rasa negi(?) (readers: emang ada? | Alice: mungkin?) kesukaannya. Setelah mereka menghabiskan es krim masing-masing, mereka pun memulai percakapan kecil.

"hei, Miku! Kau… mau tidak menjadi temanku?"

"he? Dari pertama kita bermain, aku sudah menganggap kau itu temanku…"

"be-benarkah?"

"iya!"

"kalau begitu, best friend?"

"… best friend forever!"

"kita tidak akan terus menjadi teman! Sampai ajal kita menjemput!"

"ya! Best friend…"

"FOREVER!"

Ucap mereka sambil mengaitkan jari kelingking masing-masing. Dan persahabatan mereka akan terus terjalin hingga ajal mereka menjemput…

~TBC~

Alice: yeay! Akhirnya selesai juga! Chapter pertama~~~~~~~~~~

Miku: selamat Alice!

Kaito: kenapa aku kena es krimku sendiri?

AliceMiku: biarin lha, toh hanya Fic…

Kaito: *pundung di pojokan*

Miku: kami menerima saran, komentar, dan flame~~

AliceMiku: akhir kata~

RnR please?

Review:


	2. Chapter 2 I want you to always smiling

Author's Territory

Alice: karena Alice ingin membalas review, saya balas dulu review anda sekalian!

Jawaban atas review anda sekalian:

* * *

_**To Shiroi Karen-san: (betul nggak?)**_

_**Uwaaaa~~~~ terima kasih sudah mau me-review Fic pertama saya! *sujud-sujud* **_

_**Haha, iya! Saya juga iri! Betul-betul masa kecil yang bahagia! (Zely(OC): kan kamu yang bikin cerita! | Alice: oh…gitu…)**_

_**Eh? Sebenernya Kaito tuh punya temen :3 yaitu Miku! *plak* hehe, punya sih… tapi nanti udah gedenya *dibekuin Kaito* klo pas kecilnya, saya nge-shoot Miku ama Kaitonya dulu… pas udah SMP (ato SMA?) saya hanya nongolin yang lainnya dikit… hehe… trus ama sikapnya si Kaito… saya buat jadi agak (atau emang?) polos… **_

_**Gomenne kalau jawaban reviewnya GaJe sesuai yang menjawab*plak* yosh! Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mau me-review Fic pertama saya!**_

* * *

_**To CoreFiraga-san: (ya kan?)**_

_**Pertama, terima kasih sudah mau me-review Fic ini!**_

_**Eh? Jarang lihat kah? Memang sih kebanyakannya romance… dan lagi ni Fic juga muncul seenak dengkulnya(?) dipikiran saya… kepikiran tentang persahabatan… dah gitu aja (kaga ada yang nanya kok, Lice)**_

_**Huwaaaaa! Arigatou untuk kalimat sambutannya~~~~ eh? Tekan tombol lalu ambil karcis? Ha'i! akan saya lakukan! *plak***_

_**Hehe, terima kasih atas kalimat penyemangatnya *Alice lupa istilahnya gimana* ya! Review itu segalanya! Sebab bisa membuat kita bersemangat, menyadari kesalahan(?), banyak saran nongol(?), dan berbagainyalah! *malah pidato***_

_**Ha'i! nanti kalau ada yang ingin saya tanyakan, pasti saya tanyakan kok!**_

_**Oh, sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnya!**_

* * *

_**To vermiehans-san: (betul kan?)**_

_**Pertama, terima kasih karena telah mau me-review Fic ini!**_

_**Ha'i! ini dia yang anda tunggu! *jeng jeng* chapter 2 update! **_

_**Baik! Akan saya usahakan chapter ini panjang! Tapi…. Saya nggak menjamin lho…. *plak* **_

_**Haha, sekali lagi terma kasih atas reviewnya!**_

* * *

Alice: yosh! Oh… dan sekali lagi, terima kasih karena sudah mau me-review Fic pertama Alice! Sekali lagi, terima kasih! *sungkem* ekhem… langsung aja ke Disclaimer dan Warning ya…

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid bukan milik Alice, melainkan milik Crypton and Yamaha Future Media. Jika menjadi milik Alice, tentu saja Alice tak dapat menjamin keutuhan para Vocaloid.

.

.

Warning:

Typo(s), salah penempatan kata(jika ada), salah pengejaan(jika ada), salah penghartian kata(jika ada), nama chapter kepanjangan. nama chapter aneh, dan utama… DEATH CHARA! Tapi hanya Kaitonya doang kalo Mikunya sih kaga *didamprat Kaito*

.

.

Alice: yosh! Daripada lama, langsung aja!

HAPPY READING!

Don't Like? Don't read it!

* * *

Chapter 2. I want you to always smiling

* * *

Normal POV.

GREEK!

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka oleh seseorang dan menampakan gadis bersurai hijau toska tengah tersenyum dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kelas. Kelas masih sepi, hanya ada dirinya dan seorang pemuda bersurai blue ocean. Dengan segera, gadis itu menaruh tasnya dibangku mejanya dan duduk disebelah pemuda itu.

"_ohayou, Kaito-kun_" sapa gadis bersurai hijau toska itu sambil tersenyum.

"_ohayou mo, Miku-chan_" balas sang pemuda kepada gadis yang berada disebelahnya sambil tersenyum.

"eh? Kau terlihat pucat sekali pagi ini, apa kau sakit?" tanya Miku yang melihat wajah Kaito yang pucat.

"ah… aku tak apa kok, Miku-chan! Aku hanya tidak enak badan hari ini, jadi yah seperti ini!" ucap Kaito dengan nada girang.

"eh? Syukurlah kalau begitu… tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu ya!" ucap Miku lega.

"hehe, ok Miku-chan! Aku akan melaksanakan amanatmu(?)!" ujar Kaito sambil melempar senyum khasnya, senyum polos.

"amanat? Emang aku sudah mati apa?" ucap Miku kesal lalu mengembungkan pipinya, membuatnya terlihat lucu

"hahahaha, gomen gomen… mana mungkin Miku-chan yang imut ini mati! Maksudku tadi adalah… aku akan melaksanakan nasehatmu! Bukan artian kau sudah mati, Miku!" ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum geli lalu mencubit kedua pipi chubby milik Miku.

"hei! Hangan menhubit pipihu hembarangan!(hei! Jangan mencubit pipiku sembarangan!)" ucap Miku tak jelas membuat Kaito semakin gemas.

"ahahaha, yayaya, Miku-sama!" ujar Kaito sambil melepaskan cubitannya dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala gadis manis nan cantik yang ada disebelahnya.

"huh! Kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" ucap Miku sambil mengelus-elus kedua pipinya. "dan tadi cubitanmu itu sakit tau!" sambungnya.

"haha, gomenne. Habis kau amat menggemaskan sih, membuatku ingin sekali mencubitmu…" ujar Kaito dan tawanya pun meledak.

"kau…. tertawa… tanpa sebab… seperti orang gila yang baru saja di rehabilitasi(?) tau nggak?" ucap Miku sambil memberikan Kaito tatapan horror.

"hahahahahahahahahahahaha, gomenne… aku… tak bisa menahan tawaku…" ucap Kaito menahan tawanya.

"…*sigh* cukup! Jangan tertawa seperti orang gila begitu Kaito!" ucap Miku sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. Meski begitu Kaito tidak berhenti tertawa, malahan tawanya tambah membahana(?).

GREEK!

Terdengar kembali suara pintu terbuka dan menampakan dua sosok berambut honeyblonde dengan wajah serupa tapi berbeda gender tengah menatap horor ke arah pemuda ocean blue yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak didalam kelas bersama dengan gadis hijau toska yang terlihat kesal akan tingkah pemuda itu.

"…" kedua sosok itu hanya bisa diam ditempat.

"… Len… segera telpon RSJ… nampaknya ada satu pasien mereka yang berhasil keluar dari sana…." ujar gadis manis berambut honeyblonde sepundak kepada pemuda yang merupakan cerminannya.

"… ok, Rin…" jawab pemuda tampan berambut honeyblonde sepundak yang diikat ponytail kepada gadis yang merupakan cerminannya lalu segera mengambil handphonenya dan mencari sebuah kontak dengan nama 'Rumah Sakit Jiwa' yang memang ia simpan kalau-kalau ada yang mengganjal dengan keluarga atau pun temannya.

"halo? Dengan rumah sakit jiwa? Apakah ada salah satu pasien disana yang berhasil lolos dan kabur?" tanya pemuda itu kepada orang yang berada diseberang telepon.

"heeei~ eike disini~~~~ ih, ente pasti cucok deh~ eh? Nggak ada yang kabur kok… yang ada ente yang kabur dari ha-" ujar suara yang berada seberang telepon tetapi langsung dimatikan oleh Len.

"kok dimatiin Len?" tanya gadis cerminannya, Kagamine Rin.

"… yang ngangkat tuh _**BANCI**_" jawab Len dengan meng-_italic,__**bold,**_underline,capslock-kan kalimat 'banci'

"…banci… emang dia bilang apa?" tanya Rin (lagi).

"… dia menggodaku… sungguh menyeramkan…" kemudian Len pun menggumamkan berbagai hal aneh.

"oh my! Mimpi apa adikku semalam hingga dia juga tertular gila seperti ini?!" ucap Rin yang mulai tertular gilanya.

"waduh… tadi si Kaito ketawa nggak jelas, terus si Len nelpon RSJ jadinya menggumam hal aneh, sekarang Rin juga udah mulai ketularan gila?! Lalu… apa yang akan terjadi kepada diriku? Oh, Kami-sama… lindungilah saya dari virus mematikan(?) teman-teman saya…." gumam Miku tak karuan.

"haha… tenang Miku-chan… kau tak akan ketularan virus apa pun kok, tenang aja!" ucap Kaito yang tawanya sudah mereda lalu menepuk puncak kepala Miku. Dan setelah itu murid lain pun datang dan bel pun berbunyi.

* * *

*SKIP TIME, istirahat*

* * *

Miku POV.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Ah? Tak terasa bel istirahat telah berbunyi, dengan segera Kiyoteru-sensei menghentikan pelajaran dan memperbolehkan para murid untuk istirahat.

"Miku-chan~~~~~ Istirahat bareng yuk!" ucap Rin sambil memelukku dari belakang.

"ha'i! negi-sama! Negi-sama! Aaaaaaaaah! RIN! Berapa kali aku bilang jangan mengagetkanku!" ucapku latah.

"haha, gomenne… habis aku hari ini bersemangat sekali sih…" ucap Rin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang kupastikan tak gatal.

"jangan mengulanginya lagi! Kau membuatku jantungan tau! Dan lagi, bisa-bisa kita dikira pasangan yuri!" omelku.

"bhuu! Gitu aja Miku-chan marah!" ucap Rin sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan memajukan mulutnya.

"haha, maklumilah Rin, Miku-chan kan pemarah!" ucap Kaito dari belakang sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku.

"*sigh* ini juga! KAITO! kenapa sih kau hobi banget nepuk-nepuk kepalaku!?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal.

"haha, habis Miku-chan… ekhem… pendek sih…" ucap Kaito polos.

'wew Kaito, kau cari mati saja…' batinku tapi aku mencoba menahan keinginanku mengingat Kaito adalah sahabatku dari kecil.

"huh! Ya sudah! Ayo Rin" ucapku lalu menarik tangan Rin.

"ooooh! Jadi Miku-chan yang manis sudah melupakan sahabatnya dari kecil yang selalu menemaninya bermain baseball ya? Ok! Kalau begitu aku tak mau menemani atau melihat lagi Miku-chan bermain baseball!" ucap Kaito dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"..." aku pun membalikkan badanku dan menghadap Kaito. kulihat dia membuang muka dengan tampang kesal yang sungguh dibuat-buat.

"*sigh* _come on, Kaito!_ jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan!" ujarku.

"huh! kau mengabaikanku!" keluhnya.

"… ayolah… jangan seperti itu… kalau kau seperti itu aku tak akan jadi mentraktirmu 4 es krim keluaran terbaru itu!" bujukku, dan tepat saja begitu mendengar kalimat 'es krim' dia langsung menengok dan bertanya.

"betulkah? Kau akan membelikanku empat?" tanya Kaito dengan senyum polosnya.

"ya, sepulang sekolah akan kubelikan kau 4, tapi itu jika kau tidak bertingkah seperti tadi." Ucapku sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

"ha'i! tapi janji ya, kau akan membelikanku es krim! Ingat, jumlahnya empat buah!" ucapnya kegirangan lalu kami berempat (termasuk Len) pun berjalan menuju kantin sambil mengabaikan pidato Kaito tentang es krim yang diberi judul 'My Lovely Aisu'

Beberapa meter lagi kami akan sampai di kantin.

Kaito POV.

Aku sedang berpidato tentang es krim kesukaanku yang memang manis, beberapa meter lagi kami akan sampai di kantin.

"es krim itu saaaaaaaaangat enak, manis, lembut, dan terutamanya dingin! Oh… jika kau mencoba es krim rasa-" aku terus berpidato hingga aku merasa pusing dan pandanganku mengabur.

"… selain itu… manisnya bikin…" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanku, aku sudah pingsan dan sekarang hanya terlihat warna hitam.

* * *

Normal POV"

"…selain itu… manisnya… bikin…"

BRUUUK!

Belum sempat menyelesaikan pidatonya, Kaito sudah pingsan duluan.

"KAITO!" teriak Miku dengan nada khawatir lalu duduk dengan lutut berada dilantai sebagai tumpuannya.

"Miku… ada apa dengan Kaito?" tanya Rin khawatir lalu duduk disebelah Miku.

"aku tak tau… tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan…" ucap Miku lalu menaruh tempurung tangannya di kening Kaito lalu menariknya kembali.

"…suhu tubuhnya panas sekali…" ucap Miku.

"Len! Panggil Leon-sensei sekarang juga!" perintah Rin kepada Len. Sementara Len yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk singkat lalu lari mencari Leon-sensei.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Len dan Leon-sensei pun datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"ada apa dengan Kaito?" tanya Leon-sensei setelah sampai di TKP.

"… Kaito tadi tiba-tiba saja pingsan… dan lagi suhu tubuhnya meningkat… apalagi napasnya tidak teratur" jawab Miku dengan nada bergetar. Mendengar itu, Leon-sensei pun mengecek kondisi tubuh Kaito.

"gawat… detak jantungnya melemah… cepat telepon rumah sakit!" ujar Leon-sensei lalu Len yang terkenal memiliki nomor-nomor darurat seperti itu pun langsung menelepon rumah sakit terdekat.

NGIUNG! NGIUNG! NGIUNG!

Terlihat sebuah ambulans memasuki halaman sekolah dan membuat murid yang berada disekitar halaman sekolah bingung. Dan dari dalam ambulans, dua orang petugas keluar dan segera memasuki kawasan sekolah. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka kembali datang dengan mengangkut seorang pemuda bersurai blue ocean dengan ranjang bergerak (berhubung Alice lupa namanya) yang diikuti tiga orang bersurai blonde dan satu orang bersurai teal yang tengah menangis. Setelah sampai di belakang ambulans, salah satu petugas membuka pintu belakang, dan memasukan pemuda blue ocean tersebut ke dalam ambulans lalu memasang masker oksigen kepada pemuda tersebut.

"silakan masuk" ucap salah satu petugas dengan sopan untuk mempersilahkan Leon-sensei, Miku, Rin, dan Len untuk masuk ke dalam ambulans. Dan keempat orang itu pun memasuki ambulans, setelah itu kedua petugas tersebut menutup bagian belakang ambulans dan menaiki kursi pengemudi kemudian ambulans melaju ke rumah sakit.

* * *

*SKIP TIME, di rumah sakit, Kaito sudah diperiksa*

"Leon-san, bisakah anda ikut keruangan saya?" tanya dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang UGD.

"ah, baiklah…" jawab Leon-sensei kemudian mengikuti dokter menuju ruangannya.

*diruangan*

"ekhem… begini… sebenarnya kondisi Kaito-san sangat memprihatinkan…" ucap dokter dengan nada sedih.

"maksud anda?" tanya Leon-sensei kurang mengerti.

"… begini… sebetulnya, Kaito-san mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir yang sudah diidapnya beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan kemungkinan, umurnya tidak akan lama lagi…" ucap dokter menjelaskan kondisi Kaito sekarang ini. Reflek, Leon-sensei yang mendengarnya membelalakan matanya karena kaget.

"… kanker… otak stadium akhir… dokter bilang…?" tanya Leon-sensei dengan nada tak percaya.

"ya… itulah kenyataannya, tadi dia sudah siuman dan saya menjelaskan tentang penyakitnya, kemudian dia berkata seperti ini…" ucap dokter mengantungkan kalimatnya.

" 'dokter, saya tau umur saya tak akan lama lagi… tapi, bisakah anda tidak memberitahu gadis berambut teal bernama Miku? Saya takut dia cemas atau sedih…' begitu ucapannya." sambung dokter mengulangi ucapan Kaito.

"… begitu… dia tak ingin Miku bersedih atas penyakitnya…" gumam Leon-sensei.

"tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa hubungannya dengan anak bernama Miku? Apakah dia keluarganya?" tanya dokter.

"tidak… Miku adalah sahabat Kaito dari kecil… mereka betul-betul dekat bagai gula dan semut" jawab Leon-sensei.

"ooh, begitu…" ucap dokter.

"kalau begitu, bolehkah saya menjenguknya?" tanya Leon-sensei.

"boleh, tetapi hanya satu orang saja, sebab keadaan pasien masih belum stabil" ucap dokter dan setelah itu Leon-sensei pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Leon-sensei, apa yang anda bicarakan dengan dokter?" tanya Miku khawatir bila terjadi apa-apa terhadap sahabatnya.

"tenang saja Miku… Kaito hanya kurang istirahat dan kelelahan…" ucap Leon-sensei sambil menenangkan Miku.

"syukurlah… bolehkah saya menjenguknya?" tanya Miku.

"silakan…" jawab Leon-sensei memperbolehkan Miku memasuki ruang UGD. Setelah itu, Miku pun memasuki ruangan dimana Kaito berada.

* * *

Miku POV.

Aku menutup pintu lalu menghadap kedepan. Setelah memutar tubuhku hingga 180 derajat, aku pun bisa melihat Kaito tengah duduk di atas ranjang Rumah Sakit sambil tersenyum lesu. Aku pun menghampirinya dan duduk dikursi yang tersedia.

Hening

.

.

Hening

.

.

"hei, bagaimana kondisimu?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"eh? Aku baik-baik saja kok, Miku-chan! Jangan khawatirkan aku! Aku baik-baik saja! Hanya butuh istirahat yang cukup!" balasnya sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"he? Jadi… janjiku tadi siang jadinya batal dong?" godaku.

"tidak! Kau akan tetap menepati janjimu! Pokoknya, HARUS!" ucap Kaito sambil menekankan kata 'harus'.

"hahahaha, ok ok ok, akan kutepati janjiku, saat-" belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatku, Kaito sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"… saat ulang tahunmu yang tinggal 3 hari lagi!" potongnya.

"*sigh* jangan menentukannya seenaknya bodoh! apalagi saat ulang tahunku!" omelku kepadanya.

"hehe, biarin! Yang penting aku bisa dapet es krim gratis seperti dulu!" ucap Kaito dengan nada girang.

"huh! apa boleh buat! Aku akan membelikanmu 4 buah es krim yang tidak memakai cone tapi pakai cup saat ulang tahunku!" ucapku menyetujui perkataan Kaito.

"ya! Itu baru Miku yang kukenal!" ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum, melihatnya aku hanya menyodorkan jari kelingkingku, membuat Kaito kebingungan

"ada apa Miku?" tanya Kaito kebingungan.

"… perjanjiannya…" ucapku lalu Kaito mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingkingku.

"best friend…" ucapnya.

"FOREVER!" ucap kami bersamaan lalu kami pun tertawa dan tersenyum polos.

* * *

Kaito POV.

Senang sekali, bisa bersenda gurau dengan Miku disaat-saat ajalku akan menjemput. Aku senang, bisa melihat Miku tersenyum dan tertawa. Aku tak ingin melihat dia bersedih apalagi kesepian saat aku sudah tak ada didunia ini lagi. Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku ini hingga aku sangat tak ingin melihat Miku menangis saat aku tak ada di dunia ini lagi. Tentu, karena saat aku tak ada nanti, dia pasti akan menangis dan aku tak bisa ada disisinya untuk menenangkannya, membuatnya tersenyum atau tertawa, atau setidaknya memberitahu bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Tapi itu tak akan terjadi saat aku sudah tidak ada lagi, di dunia ini. Kumohon Miku… aku tak ingin kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya… aku hanya ingin kau tau aku baik-baik saja dan aku ingin kau selalu tersenyum… bukannya mengetahui kenyataan yang membuatmu menangis seharian dan mengurung diri dikamar tanpa makan sedikit pun... jadi, kau harus terus tersenyum ya? dan kau akan mengetahui semuanya... saat aku sudah tidak ada didunia ini...

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

Sudut Pandang Author(?)

Hehe, akhirnya selesai juga, apakah typo bertebaran? Maaf sebab luput dari penglihatan saya. Apakah ceritanya jelek? Maaf karena cerita saya baru. Awalnya membosankan ya? Haha, saya memang hobi bikin yang membosankan *plak* apa jawaban reviewnya kurang memuaskan? Kalau iya, saya akan memperbaikinya dichapter 3! Silakan curahkan kritik, pujian(jika ada), saran, flame, dan sebagainya di review! jika anda membaca tapi tak me-review… juga nggak apa kok! Tapi saya SANGAT mengharapkan kritik, saran, dan berbagainya dari anda… tapi saya tidak memaksa lho… yak! Akhir kata…

* * *

Keep this Story or Review?


End file.
